Up for Auction
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: An old law allows the head of a house to auction of their heirs virginity, but it's more than just sex when Sex equals Marraige for a first born pureblood.  How will Draco Malfoy cope with being married off to the highest bidder!  BoyXBoy Slash
1. Chapter 1

It was an old family tradition, long since forgotten. At least Draco Malfoy had forgotten, his father, Lucius Malfoy, obviously had not or ells Draco would not be in this position. Yes, it had been nearly two centuries since the Malfoy family had auctioned off their heirs virginity.

It had been like any other day, Draco had put up a few tripping jinxes, had laughed when the secant year boy fell on his face and started crying, he was in his secant year, he should have been educated enough to notice that particular jinx. He had come into the great hall for breakfast early, like he did every day to beat the rush. Pansy had finally given up trying to get Draco 'interested' so she just sat down next to him. Draco had barely started to spread jam onto his toast when the Malfoy family eagle own flew in carrying an official envelope. Draco had thought it had been more paperwork, since his birthday was just a few weeks away; he had to sign a lot of paperwork to prepare for his coming of age ceremony.

He hadn't thought to check the envelope for magic, it was his family owl, why should he need to. If it had been any other owl he would have, and this would have been avoided, but his father knew him well. He had slipped his fingers under the fold and ripped it open, then a wave of magic hit him and he nearly screamed in pain as his ring, his Malfoy insignia ring, burned like it was molten lava instead of white gold. He had gasped and pulled out the glowing letter, to see what sort of hex had latched onto it, but it wasn't a hex. Draco felt his eyes well up with tears as he read the words, words only a lawyer could word so perfectly so that there was no escape.

Pansy had asked, "Draco, what is it darling?"

Draco had shaken her off and ran to the dungeons thinking, 'maybe his godfather could help him'.

Severus had glared at him when he came slamming into his private chambers, but as his godfather saw his Malfoy mask fall to show the emotion he, Draco, was feeling. Severus dropped the Potion Master's mask and asked, "What's wrong Dragon?"

Draco had handed over the letter and Severus had barely scanned through the first paragraph before he cursed and said, "This can't be legal."

Draco thought he might cry as his last hope was stuffed out, and his ring was heavy like it never had been before. Severus had said the same line to Dumbledore when he handed the letter over, and Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eyes as he frowned and said, "I'm afraid it's perfectly legal and there is nothing we can do to prevent it, unless you would like to spend life in Azkaban and not be able to heal Draco when this goes wrong."

Draco had cried then, had cried because there was no 'maybe', the oldest and most powerful man Draco knew thought there was no way this couldn't go wrong.

The news had traveled fast, from Pansy's lips as she had read the letter over Draco's shoulder, to the whole schools. Seamus had grinned when he heard the news said, "I'll bid on that, right Ron."

Everyone had been surprised when Ron had said, "No it's not fucking right! I don't like Malfoy but that's just fucking wrong!"

Dean had said, "Calm down Ron, it's just sex."

Ron had shouted, "That's just it, it's not just sex, not for a first born pureblood."

Hermione had frowned and said, "I agree with you, Ron, that's it's wrong, but why are you so upset about this?"

Ginny touched her brother's arm and said, "Because with old pureblood families, the first person you have sex with is the person you have to marry, by auctioning off Draco's virginity he's pretty much enslaving Draco to the highest bidder."

Hermione had looked properly horrified at the thought, and had quickly dragged the two males of the Golden Trio with her to ask Dumbledore what they could do to prevent this atrocity from happening. Dumbledore had given them a small smile and had said, "I'm afraid there is nothing anyone can do, Draco's virginity will be sold to whoever bids the most money."

Hermione had said, "You can't be serious, how is that legal?"

Dumbledore had sighed and said, "Draco is underage and the Malfoy heir, as such he is subject to Lucius Malfoy's will. This is not the first time Lucius has wielded his power over Draco."

Hermione had frowned and said, "But his birthday is just a little over two weeks from now!"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "But the auction will be in two days, before his birthday, you three may attend if you want."

Draco had locked himself away in his room after that, he didn't even try to attend classes or wade through the mockery he was sure to receive. He had bullied almost everyone in this school, had laughed when they cried, so he didn't expect anything less. Pansy had come to his door later that day and had called out, "I'll bid for you my love."

An hour or so after that Theodore Nott had come and after knocking repeatedly on his door had yelled out, "I'm bidding half my inheritance on your virgin ass Malfoy, don't expect me to stop even if you cry or pass out!"

After that, there was no way Draco could brave the outside world, or for that matter eat. The secant day of his self imposed imprisonment and a little over twenty-four hours before the action, Severus had come to check on him, had ignored his, "Go away!" and had come in anyway, with a small tray of food. He had told Draco he wasn't leaving till he saw Draco at least try to eat, and Draco had eventual managed to force down a few crackers, but had tossed them up as soon as Severus had left.

The morning of the Auction, his mother showed up at the castle gates, to escort Draco to the manor to begin 'preparations'. Draco had never felt so horrid in his life, his own mother thought that auctioning him off was a good idea. Told him not to worry, her cousin Hidalgo, a seventy-eight year old, fat and bald man who had tried to molest him as a child, was bidding on him. It was worse than if she had actually slapped him in the face, and as she walked him out of the apparition wards, he had been forced to duck his head, not able to stand the looks on the gathered student bodies faces.

Draco had barely adjusted to the after effects of apparition when his mother and several house elves pulled him up the stairs and into the master bathroom. Three hours later, they had finally finished cleansing him, force feeding him potions and scrubbing his body clean. He wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten so 'dirty,' but he was glad to have a few minutes in a hot tub to relax. Although by the time they were done he had decided he never wanted to take a bath again, not when he felt everything itched. His scalped felt like someone had poured acid on it, that was what was expect though after His mother had force fed him eight potions for hair growth.

Draco had smiled when Draco had said, he hadn't eaten anything since he had heard the news and said he looked so skinny. She spent another two hours on his hair, braiding it just so. Draco had started to cry again when his mother pulled out his 'gown' for that night, it was nothing but a fancy robe with a single, easily removed tie. His mother had smiled and said, "You know Draco, I went through the same thing, you'll see, it's not so bad." His mother had pulled out one of the many brightly colored potions and said, "Here, drink this, it'll put you in a sleep state, by the time you wake up, this will all be over."

Draco had taken the little bottle, and had swallowed the vile tasting thing in one go. Narcissa had smiled and said, "My baby girls all grown up, I'm going to walk you down the aisle."

Some Goblin from Gringots was the auctioneer, and when he announced what the auction was for, a side door had open and Narcissa Malfoy had led in her son, who looked nothing like he had earlier in the day when she picked him up, he looked more androgynous with his long plated hair and his glowingly pale hair. His mercury silver eyes were vacant pools, compliment by the beautiful silver bands on his wrists, ankles, and wrapped around his neck like a choker.

The auction started with Pansy Parkinson bidding three hundred galleons. Draco's Uncle, a man who was way to old fat and bald to be in the same room as Malfoy, and stank so bad that no one dared sit within six seats of him, bid five hundred galleons. Pansy had look to Blaise who wrote a number on a parchment and handed over a piece of paper. Pansy had then smiled and bid six hundred. Some older woman in red who was easily older that Narcissa bid Seven hundred. The fat uncle bid eight hundred and Pansy looked like she was going to cry, obviously that had been her max. For a minute it looked like Draco was going to be going home with the uncle, but then the woman had bid eight-fifty, and during that time Blaise slipped Pansy another piece of paper, as more Slytherin joined the cause, donating their money in hopes of saving their prince. Pansy waited till the fat uncle called out nine hundred to bi a thousand. The man turned a bid red in anger and the woman in red actually got up and walked out in a huff. Everyone thought, hoped, prayed, that Pansy would win, but then the fat man had grinned and bid eleven, and Pansy let out a sob because even with all of them putting together their funds they couldn't afford that. The auctioneer was about to actually finish the auction when the doors in the back of the room slammed open and a voice called out three thousand!


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't till someone flashed a too bright light in his eyes that Draco blink himself into awareness. He flinched and when the light finally pulled away and he got a look at the source he said in shocked disbelief, "Granger, what are you doing here?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah he's definitely waking up. Do you remember your name? What day it is? What happened yesterday?"

Draco glared daggers at her and said, "Of course I remember my name, it's not something you forget!"

Hermione sighed and said, "Can you just humor me, your godfather's worried."

Draco frowned and said, "Is Severus okay? He didn't do anything stupid did he? He wanted to try and stop the auction."

Hermione frowned and asked, "You remember the auction?"

Draco looked down at his fisted hand, he was still wearing that horrible gossamer robe, so it couldn't have been that long. He wondered if maybe a girl had won the auction because he didn't feel like he just had sex… not that he would know what it felt like, being a virgin and all. Hermione snapped her fingers and asked, "Do you remember the auction?"

Draco shook his head and said, "Mother gave me a potion for nerves."

Hermione nodded and said, "I thought as much, are you alright?"

Draco suddenly went wide eyed as he asked, "You didn't…"

His voice went out, and Hermione let out a little nervous laughed before saying, "No, I didn't even bid for you… Harry did."

Draco's eyes went even wider, if that is possible, and Hermione recognize the signs of a panic attack in the making as Draco gasped out, "Potter? Potter bought me? Oh Merlin, they let Potter buy me?"

Hermione, sympathetic but offended on her friends behalf said, "It was either Harry or your fat uncle."

Draco made a face that conveyed how horrified he was at that prospect of that, that she actually let out a good natured chuckle and said, "I think that was pretty much everyone's reaction? Why would your parents let you be with someone like that?"

Draco felt his eyes well up again, damn those blasted tear ducts, as he said, "You know I should have expected it, Father always said he'd do anything for a buck, guess I just never thought he would actually do something like this."

Hermione frowned and asked, "What about your mother? She walked you into the auction. What does she think about this situation?"

Draco snorted and said, "My mother just confirmed my theory that crazy is a gene and all the black women have it."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Are you sure she's crazy? Maybe she just go along with your father."

Draco wiped at his face and said, "Besides the fact that she was excited and hoped I would go home with my disgusting pervert of an Uncle, and the fact that she apparently thought that this auction was a wedding and she was walking her _daughter_ down the aisle, she was almost rational, you know in a 'I'm a raving lunatic kind of way.'"

Hermione frowned and said, "Severus said he thought as much, but the way he was ranting I couldn't be a hundred percent sure. I've never seen him so emotional over anything."

Draco laughed and said, "Oh my, and I always thought you and Weasley had a thing."

Hermione made a face and said, "What on earth gave you that idea?"

Draco rolled his eyes, then paused and nibbled on his lower lip nervously. Hermione noticed and said, "Harry promised he wouldn't touch you if you were completely against it."

Draco looked up at her for the first time with a small glimmer of hope, and asked, "Really?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, really. Imagine Ron and my surprise when upon learning of your predicament Harry announced he wouldn't let anyone, not even Pansy, have you. I don't even think he realized how he felt until he said it out loud."

Draco frowned and said, "I thought he hated me."

Hermione tilted her head and gave Draco a calculating look before asking, "And how do you feel about Harry?"

Draco fidgeted and reiterated, "I thought he hated me."

Hermione grinned and said, "You thought he hated you so you never bother to consider how you felt about him, because if he was going to hate you, you wanted to live up to that hate?"

Draco blinked and said, "You didn't just use Legilimacy on me did you?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "Severus said that he thought you would say something like that. He said that whenever Harry came up you would say stuff like 'we hate each other' but would never just say 'I hate him'. Like you couldn't hate him, unless you were both hating each other. You might tell Harry that though, because he doesn't believe a word out of Severus's mouth."

Draco nodded and Hermione smiled as she got up and headed to the door while saying, "Harry should be in, in a minute to check on you. You two really need to talk, since you're technically engaged and all."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay, but I totally forgot about this story for a while. Loved the ideas behind it, but for some reason every time I came back to it and tried to work on it, I just couldn't get into it. Then a while back a fan of the story asked if I was planning to pick the story back up again or if perhaps they could take it over and since I just can't seem to get back into it I was happy to hand it over to **Shy PolarBear**, at u/3569531/.

Sorry to anyone who has been waiting for an update but I have faith that **Shy PolarBear** will pick it up and make it into the amazing fic I know it can be!


End file.
